


Everybody wants to be a cat

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark Peter Pan | Malcolm, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: under construction.Marie escaped her life and found herself trapped in another. Life as a cat isn't enjoyable for this feline but she enjoys the comfort. A forgotten trip to the underworld and a powerful emerald leave her, for the first time, truely alone.Will she keep the deal she made with Hades?Will she remember the promise Pan gave her?Will she find herself in all the madness ensuing around her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Peter pan story from me, hello!
> 
> I just love writing these and people give me so many ideas that I almost can't keep up.
> 
> I have so many stories on the go, lets see if uploading this one will give me the oomph I need to finish some.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment or a kudos down below, and remember, I love feedback!

The princess shifted her weight slightly in her pinching shoes trying to get some relief. From the corner of her eye she saw her mother's lips tighten, no doubt at the discussion between the two kings.

The princess watched as single tendril of her almost white blonde hair fell into her face, she watched it curl slightly, its actions more interesting than the awkward banter between the two rulers. A shift of movement pulled her attention from the tendril and onto the prince in front of her, he caught her gaze and blew her a sickening kiss. 

The prince of their neighboring country was handsome and fair in his own right but deep inside him lay a darkness that the poor princess feared would engulf her. The prince delighted in torturing those less important than him, leaving them for his dogs when he was finished.

Prince Eduard was menacing, cruel and vicious. He was no real match for the kindness that the princess held in her heart but they were betrothed none the less.

Princess Marie was seven when the betrothal was announced. She had been forced to spend every summer with the brute, made to watch as he slaughtered pigs, dogs and then eventually his servants. Marie had pretended to love it all, through sheer kindness. She had learned from her brothers to never judge others based on what they find fun.

The moment the kings announced the union, Marie felt her heart drop. That night, before the servants came to help her undress, she ran. She ran as far as her dress allowed, which wasn't very far. Her shoes were no protection against the twigs on the ground and soon she found herself, not only in a lot of pain, but very very lost.

She sank to the ground, her pink tulle dress dirtied from the soil. Her sobbing caught the attention of many creatures including one with dark green eyes.

Peter Pan watched the young princess sob until she had run out of tears, unsure of what to do or say. He himself had only been in the land for a few years, still getting used to the feel of the magic that had engulfed him. So when a small girl in a dirtied dress and a silver jewelled tiara burst her way into his kingdom, he was very surprised.

"Girl" He muttered from next to a tree. Her head shot up and so did she, presenting an adorable curtesy. "Why were you crying?"

"Oh" She exclaimed in a small, sweet voice. "I'm sorry I bothered you, but you see, I am lost."

"Lost little girl huh?" She nodded at the stranger, her bright blue eyes holding his gaze. "I'm sure a princess like you would have guards to protect you?"

"Why would they need to protect me? Do you intent to hurt me?" The strange boy chuckled.

"Never hurt you little princess, but there are creatures on this island that are much worse."

"Island? I………I'm not in Francoeur anymore?" The boy shook his head.

"This is Neverland, my Neverland."

"I'm sorry for entering your land uninvited, but please, how do I get home?" The boy guffawed, amused by the princesses plea.

"Trust me princess, once you see what Neverland has to offer then you will never want to leave."

"Then show me" The boy was astounded by the small girl's demand. "If you can prove to me that staying here is better than being betrothed to a monster then please" She courageously stepped forward, coming only to the boy's stomach in height. "Show me Neverland?"

Princess Marie blanched at the memory of her first time in Neverland and shot out of it at the call of her mother, urging her forward to offer her hand to the monster in front of her. Unwilling she graciously extended her hand and he took it sharply, pulling her in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh the things i'm going to do to you……" He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and grinned "You won't be so innocently pure when i'm done with you……..princess." He released her and made his leave, stopping at the door. "See you tomorrow" With his last comment striking her heart, he left the princess and her family in the room with a slight chill in the air.

"I don't like him Thomas" Spat her mother, turning to the king with a flick of her gown.

"I'm sorry my dear but that's the way it has to be, we need this union, it's been agreed for ten years."

"And you couldn't wait a few more?!" Gestured the queen, starting to pace in front of her husband's throne.

"The kingdom couldn't wait my dear, the people need King Thorold's money as much as we do." Sighed the king, his head in his hand pouring wine with the other.

The princess still hadn't moved. The conversation behind her had showed that her parents were against the union too but it was too late to change anyone's minds.

"Marie" The princess turned to her father's voice, and approached his throne, sitting on the small stool next to it as she had done so many times before. "I'm sorry it has to be this way my dear, but you are brave and kind, maybe one day you will be free of his tyranny and you can rule freely in his stead."

"Hopefully she will be free before tomorrow morning" Cursed the queen. "My only daughter married off to a Cycre prince. Our fathers would turn in their graves, Thomas."

"I know my dear but their price for peace was clear" He leaned forward and lifted his daughter's chin, tucking the stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You will be an incredible queen." He whispered to his daughter.

Later in her room the young woman paced, tempted to once again run from her problems, but she was to be a queen and queens didn't run. She looked one too many times at the letter opener on her desk, tempted to kill the prince in his sleep but such an act would mean war for her people. 

The princess felt wave after wave of different emotions wash over her.

"This would all be easier if I was one of mother's cats" she spoke aloud to herself, remembering a threat the boy king of Neverland once gave her.

Suddenly a new thought came upon her, it was mad, absolutely crazy. She threw her cloak over her dress, pulled up the hood, put on sensible shoes and ran, remembering the way to the portal behind the tree that had been promised to wait for her.

She rushed through, ready to feel Neverland's warm sun on her back, but the feeling never came. Instead, as she ran through the trees, only the feeling of dread accompanied her.

"Pan?!" She yelled, hoping to catch his attention. Instead she caught the attention of a tall blonde boy in a cape, staring at her from a nearby tree. As she ran, he stuck out his club, dropping her to the ground with a thud. Quickly the girl stood and shook off the mud and leaves, facing the boy with a fierce scowl. Her hood had fallen and the boy was taken by her beauty almost instantly, but he didn't show it.

"And what, pray tell, could a pretty little thing like you need with a beast like Pan?"

"I need to make a new deal, not that it's any business of yours."

"Actually, girl" The boy swung his club up onto his shoulder and grinned. "I'm Pan's second in command, his safety is my business."

"Well that's funny scar face because I was here before you" Marie felt herself sass, instantly covering her hand with her mouth. The boy was taken aback but he didn't show her that. "My apologies, it's just really urgent that I speak to Pan"

"Well then, lost princess, you had better follow me"

"No need, I remember where camp is" The boy chuckled.

"I doubt it, it's moved at least once a month, so unless you want to waste your time scouring the island, you had better follow me." Smirked the boy, turning to leave. Marie sighed, throwing her hood back up before following the tall boy, worried if he was taking her the right way.

Sure enough a few minutes later came the unmistakable sound of Pan's whistle careening across the island. He had used it to call her so many times during her visits that Marie recognised it instantly.

Arriving in the camp, Marie was met with a wall of boys stood in front of a wooden throne.

"Move aside boys" Came the unmistakable voice of Pan. They parted to reveal the boy sat with his legs across the arms of his throne, smirking at the sight in front of him. "Well well well, looks like our lost girl finally came home." 

The boys muttered amongst themselves, having heard Pan tell the story of her hundreds of times before, they had expected a small girl, not an almost woman.

"I have business to discuss with you Pan, formally, privately and most important of all, urgently." The boy paused, admiring the girl's forwardness but not admiring her authorative tone.

"Can it wait?" Sighed the boy. "I had wanted to have dinner first"

"I'm sorry Pan but really, I'm in a hurry."

"And i'm hungry, let's eat"

He waved his hand and a table holding the most magnificent feast appeared in the middle of camp. All the boys pushed and grabbed to get in line and in the middle of the distraction, Pan pulled the princess aside and snuck her to his tent with the discretion of his second in command.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at Marie?" Glared the boy throwing her to the ground. "Its been years since you came and now you demand something from me." The girl whipped around, her hood falling to reveal how much she had grown. Pan's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

Suddenly his anger faded and he held out a hand to help the girl stand, knowing that he had always allowed her to have the choice. He had refused to make her stay, knowing what it was like to feel trapped in a situation.

As she stood he realised that her head just reached his chin, she was at the perfect height for his lips to just brush her hair line with tender kisses. Silently he chastised himself for such thoughts, she had always been like a younger sister to him, precious and timid.

"Pan?" he hummed back. "Sorry, you seemed lost in thought, shall I repeat the question." He just nodded and so she continued. "May I offer you a deal?"

"We already have one."

"Yes I know but I think a new one would be beneficial to you." Pan gestured in a "go on" motion and poured himself a drink. "They pushed the wedding forward" Pan's drink spat everywhere as he coughed and spluttered. The princess allowed him a moment to compose himself.

"To when?!"

"Tomorrow" she replied calmly. Pan almost seemed to freeze at the information. "But I think I have a solution"

"Fine, tell me your solution"

"It involves me staying here, peace for my people and a happy ending for my family" She paused as Pan drank, waiting for him to swallow before finishing. "Marry me"

Pan's cup clattered to the floor as he stared in surprise. "What?" He asked dumbfounded at the princesses offer.

"Think about it, you're king of this land, with magic and untold riches, the realm itself is unreachable without this portal and if it is closed off then…….well, then Neverland would be safe, it wouldn't have to wait for me."

"I'll admit it's tempting but will that other king agree?"

"Well Eduard has wanted me since I was a child, he always wanted to own me, so the problem will come from him, not his father." The princess paused to pour herself a drink. "Father and mother will be happy that I wont be marrying the monster but that would leave Francoeur defenceless, thats where my brother comes in."

"You have a brother?" Pan sassed, realising she had never spoken of siblings before.

"Yes I have two but one of them is luckily in love with Eduard's younger sister"

"Well isn't that convenient" Marie sipped her drink. "You sure your parents will agree?"

"They might if I can convince them that the matches are right, just hope they don't plan to marry us all off then and there."

"So you would finally accept the offer to live here?"

"As soon as my land and my family are safe" Marie smiled and placed her now empty cup on the table. "Just because you're pretend marrying me, doesn't mean you can get any ideas." Pan smirked, she knew him too well for he had already started to formulate and execute his plan.

"I wouldn't dream of it princess" Pan dramatically got on one knee and produced a diamond ring. Marie watched as it shone in the light. "Gotta make it look official, musn't we?" His eyebrow raised.

The girl was taken aback by the proposal but she smiled and held out her hand. Carefully he placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, securing their deal and sealing her fate to him and Neverland for forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lost boys!" Called Pan, bringing the boys to attention, food still in hand. "Our little lost princess has agreed to finally join us for good." The boys cheered, thoughts of a new weakling to torture filling their heads.

Marie just waved shyly and made her way to the one place she knew was hers, the treehouse he built for her when she visited as a child. He had always planned to keep her as a sister, thinking she was strong enough to handle the harsh wilderness, but after three nights, she would always thank him and make her way to the portal. 

Pan always watched her leave whilst silently begging her to stay. He taught and showed her so much, she had even dabbled in a little magic. But Marie was stubborn, a stubborn child that refused to make the choice. A few nights after leaving, she would return, her brother or some other noble, making her feel inferior enough to want to shoot some arrows at some trees.

Pan always let her come and go, he was smug at what he had made of her and now she had come back to him, his first lost girl, bound to him forever.

Marie smiled nervously at the group of boys surrounding her and, holding her head high, made her way to the food table, picking up a rather large dollop of cream from on top of a pie. Pan smirked, they had played enough times before for him to know what she was planning.

"Last one to the waterfall gets a slap" She winked "321GO!" She yelled, running towards the water. The boys were confused for a second but with a nod from Pan, they chased the princess through the trees, expecting her to be the last one there.

Unfortunately for them, Marie was already there, sat on a rock, swinging her legs. "You're all so slow" She giggled, as the boys doubled over. After gorging themselves on the meal Pan had prepared, all of them had forgotten to pace themselves, focusing only on chasing the new girl.

Pan's low chuckle emerged from the trees, holding his hands up in defeat. "I'm the last one here, do your worst princess"

"I plan to" Came her reply. She chased the boy around the glade, her giggles echoing as she ran through the lost boys leaving all of them covered in cream and laughing. "Stay still you green menace!" She giggled at the boy who wouldn't stand still for even a second.

Pan guided her up the mountain until she finally collapsed onto her back, out of breath but still smiling. "I will get you"

"No you wont" Came the upside down face of the boy above her, grinning his famous grin. "Better go and wash that dress if you plan on going back"

Slowly the sun started to rise in the distance and down the mountain Marie could see the lost boys, all asleep in a pile. "It's been a while since we played all night" She sighed to the boy, who was now sat beside her. Slowly she leaned nearer to him, battering her eyelashes and glancing at his lips.

"Marie, what are you-?" The girl shushed him and grabbed his face with her hands, pulling him nearer. Her lips ghosted his ever so gently before the boy felt her smirk.

"Gotcha" She giggled, before kissing his nose and running back down the mountain. Pan watched her leave, entranced by the way her dress billowed around her before realising that she had just smeared cream all over his face and into his hair.

Pan smirked before running to chase the girl. Catching up with her easily and using all of her ticklish spots as torture. She giggled and squealed as he returned all of the cream by rubbing his head over hers and into her hair.

A few hours later saw all the lost boys, including Pan and Marie, sunbathing next to the waterfall. Marie had stripped down to her underdress and all the boys were in just their trousers, except for Felix.

"We should probably start preparing my plan" Sighed the princess sleepily, rolling over to get up.

"Five more minutes" Groaned Pan, rolling onto his back. Easily the princess straddled him and leaned over to speak in his ear.

"You and I both know there is no concept of time here so please, let's go before we fall asleep" Pan, without warning, twisted, flipping the princess on her back with him smirking over her.

"What if I sent you back and closed the boarder, what would you do then, little Marie?"

"You wouldn't dare" She growled, smirking back. She knew he had feelings for her, he cared too much to leave her on that side.

"Wouldn't I?" He tested, his brow raising.

"No, you'd miss me too much" She just as easily flipped him back and kissed his forehead before making her way back to camp. She didn't she the boy watch her as she danced away with her dress, and he didn't see the group of jealous boys behind him seethe at how easily she had got Pan to do her bidding. 

Marie and Pan worked tirelessly through the next day and night, before finally deciding that enough was enough and stepped outside to find a wall of boys stopping them. 

"We think that the girl is a trap and that you shouldn't go" Spoke one of the boys, his voice wobbling.

"Excuse me?" Growled Pan, his anger clear. He glanced over at Felix, who had clearly refused to participate in the suicidal intervention. Felix just shrugged silently and Pan knew what to do. 

"You want to stop us?" The boys nodded. 

"You dont trust Marie?" They shook their heads.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you all for this, but you wont get away lightly" He turned to the girl next to him. Her dress cleaned and fixed and her hair re-braided with her silver tiara tucked in neatly. "What do you think they should do, your highness?"

Marie paused, not wanting to anger anyone. In her head she gathered up the pros and cons of deciding their fate and ultimately didnt want to participate. Taking a deep breath she put on her act, the one Pan had been teaching her since she was seven.

"You could kill half and leave the rest to fend for themselves?" She smiled sweetly, too sweetly, and the boys found themselves backing up. Pan smirked, knowing the act she had used on him, many times before. "No, that's too kind to the ones that get to die quickly"

"What about the cages?" Added Felix.

"Oh that's a good idea but they would still be able to talk to one another, no we need something……." Marie stopped, turning to pan with a fire in her eyes. "Silence"

"Ooh, that's a good one, they don't know that" Smirked the boy. "Lost boys, as punishment for rebelling against me and accusing Marie of trickery, I will be removing your voices."

Sounds of worry and fear came from the boys until suddenly they fell silent, their mouths still moving.

"You will all have to find a way back to camp alone, if you get into trouble you will be on your own, unable to call out. Good luck" With a wave of his hand, the boys vanished into the woods. "Keep an eye out for me Felix"

"I did tell them not to" Pan smiled and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"You're in charge until I get back, their voices will return when they reach the camp boarders" The boy nodded in response.

Marie and Pan got to the opening that led back to Marie's home just as the sun could be seen rising through the other side.

"You go first, I promise I will follow" Pan urged, sending the girl through the gap.

Pan took a deep breath before following her through, his clothes changing into more regal attire upon his arrival. He spotted Marie running towards the castle and instead magicked them both to her bedroom.

"How did you know this one was mine?" She gasped. Pan just shook his head and vanished, just like the plan. Marie, changed into her nightgown and ruffled her hair, placing her tiara on the stand.

The knock that came she knew to be her mother's, Marie opened the door and took in the sight of her before hugging her tightly. "I know you don't want this but locking yourself in your room all night isn't the way to go about it"

"I know mother, I'm sorry" The queen gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"No, i'm sorry my dear, you shouldn't have to go through this." Handmaids, came in to dress the princess in a simple gown for breakfast just as a fanfare could be heard from downstairs. "I'll go and see, you get ready."

Marie left her hair long and ran down the stairs to see Pan looking royal and surrounded by guards she knew to be magic statues. "Peter?!" She gasped, pulling everyone's attention.

Just as planned, Marie ran down the stairs, past her parents and straight into the arms of the boy who spun her around, a grin on his face. "I told you I wasn't just a farm boy" He chuckled, leaning down and planting the sweetest kiss on the princess's lips.

"That wasn't part of the plan" she whispered through her smile. Pan just winked before turning his attention to the king and queen. 

"Your majesties, I disguised myself as a farm boy to find someone who could love me for my true self, not just my crown."

"So you lied to my daughter?" Frowned the queen.

"Only a little" He turned his attention back to Marie and held her face, she brought her hand up to his and the two just looked into each other's eyes.

"But she is already betrothed" Came the voice of Eduard on the top of the stairs.

"Indeed she is" Smiled Peter, showing them Marie's hand and the ring sat upon it.

"I'll have your head for this, peasant, I am a prince!"

"And I am a king" Glared Pan, his voice reverberating around the hall. The prince stepped back, astounded at the young man's declaration. Finally Pan turned his attention to Marie's parents and began the speech that he and Marie had prepared.

"Your majesties, I am king of a far off land. I chose to hide here because your country has a heart that I wanted to be a part of, not knowing that I was falling in love with it's princess." Pan smiled at Marie before continuing. "I would appreciate it greatly if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage, in return I have an alternative option for your land and Cyrce."

The king gestured for him to continue.

"Are you aware that your young prince Berlioz is enamoured with a certain Cyrce princess and she enamoured with him in return?" Marie's brother shifted at the top of the stairs, Eduard turning to give him the darkest of glares.

"Why don't we discuss this elsewhere" Came the voice of Cyrce's king entering the room.

"No, we will discuss this here" Came the stern voice of King Thomas. "His majesty king Peter is right, everyone deserves a chance to live happily, I don't think i've ever seen my daughter so happy" Pan and Marie smiled at each other and she snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I think I speak for all here when I say that all we want is peace" Spoke the queen, her eyes not leaving her daughter. "Your Majesty" She turned to the Cyrce king and glared him into submission. "King Peter speaks true, and I believe we have a double wedding to prepare."

Pan and Marie froze, smiles on their faces. "Actually mother" Started the princess. "Peter was hoping we could wed in his country, with his parents."

"Well, bring them here, the more the merrier" Sang Thomas.

"They're dead" Spoke Pan clearly. "We were going to wed quietly, just the two of us, next to their graves" Marie turned, surprised but hiding it well behind tears. Pan looked down at her and with one sentence, stole the heart of everyone in the room, including Marie. "They would have loved you"

Marie reached up and gently kissed his lips and rested her forehead on his, allowing the tears to fall. Marie's parents stepped forward and together gave their blessing. Eduard stormed off in a rage as Berlioz and Princess Evelynn embraced.

The day suddenly progressed rather quickly. Instead of a bride, Marie became a bridesmaid and instead of a guest, Evelynn became the bride. Peter stood as one of Berlioz's groomsmen as Marie's oldest brother and future king Toulouse, stood as best man.

After the ceremony, the couples walked back down the aisle together. Marie and Pan linked arms just as the door burst open.

Eduard stood there with a group of men as they started assasinating the royals. Marie grabbed her youngest brother and his bride as Pan dragged her to the back of the cathedral and out of the back door.

The four ran until the screams were faded. "I'm going back" Started Marie, rising to return. Pan stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do Marie. You're just a princess."

"Just a princess?!"

"You know what I mean" Scoffed the boy leaning against a wall, his neverland attire making him seem angrier.

"Marie, what the hell is going on, his clothes just changed!" Fussed her brother, holding his new wife close to him.

"It's magic, we have magic" Marie admitted.

"WE?!"

"Yes we. Pan what do we do? we can't just go" She looked forlornly in the direction they had come from.

"Yes we can, the deal is struck, time to fill your end of it. Just let them die" Marie whipped around the the boy, the threat of death in her eyes.

"Say that again" She growled, her blue eyes turning a fiery red.

"We've been away long enough, we have to go back"

"But they're my family!" The boy rolled his eyes just as something in the distance pulled his attention. Marie turned to see an army slowly marching towards them, The Cyrcian flag flying. "Neverland it is then" Marie squeaked, reaching for her brother.

"They aren't coming!" Commanded Pan.

"They can't stay here!" Berlioz grabbed his sister and kissed her fiercly on her forehead.

"This isn't your fault, Eve and I will hide and find you again when it is safe" Marie started to protest but the two fled, leaving Marie dropping to her knees, crying in the dirt.

After a allowing her a moment, Pan approached her slowly and held out his hand to help her up, but she brushed it aside and arose herself to follow him to the portal. Before she stepped through Marie took a moment to say goodbye to her life, not knowing that both she and Pan had been watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie stepped through the portal, Pan's hand firmly dragging her through, when a sharp pain shot into her back. Her gasp pulled Pan's attention and he turned, just as she fell into his arms.

The arrow was removed easily but the tip had been coated with something the boy king was familiar with, a sleeping curse.

Proudly covered in the blood of the dead, Eduard of Cyrce, stepped through the portal, a bow in his hand, just as Marie's eyes started to close.

"Been following her and researching you for a very long time, Piper" He gloated.

"Here i'm called Pan" Peter whistled using one hand, the other holding Marie in the crook of his neck.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Smirked the man, unaware of what Pan's whistle had called.

"Just wait" Growled the boy king, his eyes glaring into the very soul of the man who had attacked them.

"Oooh i'm so scared of a boy" Laughed Eduard.

"You should be" Came a voice from the trees. 

Eduard looked up to see Felix and all of the lost boys with their poisonous weapons all aimed his way.

"You had better run" Growled Pan. "Boys, show our guest what happens when they attack one of our own"

Eduard for the first time did as he was told but instead of being smart and running through the portal, the boys frightened him so much that he ran towards the trees.

Using herding techniques taught to them by Felix, the boys managed to shepard the snivelling man into echo caves. Pan meanwhile, tried his best to wake Marie but she was fast asleep.

"Why don't you try kissing her? You already know you love her" Felix spoke softly so as to not anger the boy further.

"Yes Felix but i'm sure she could never love me back"

"Why? She knows almost everything about you, including your past life and your goals and yet still she returns, she laughs with you and kisses you freely."

"It isn't enough"

"She isn't enough?" Asked Felix, clearly confused.

"No, her feelings, she would have to love me back" Pan stroked her hair softly, admiring how it seemed to shine in the neverland sun.

"Can't hurt to try" Said the boy plainly, turning to leave. Pan took his time to think of a retort but Felix was already gone.

Slowly Pan lowered his lips to hers, just like he had done earlier that day, only this time it was different. This morning had been for show, but the way she had looked at him when persuading her family made him smile to remember.

As soon as he made contact, a wave of magic eminated from the two of them. Felix smiled to himself as he made his way back to camp, knowing what the wave meant.

Slowly Marie's eyes fluttered open and focused on the boy holding her. "What happened?"

"You got shot but it's okay, you're okay."

"You saved me?" The boy smiled and nodded. Marie raised her hand to touch the boy's face and he leaned into her touch freely. "Then I guess I am forever in your debt" Pan raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"I look forward to seeing that" Marie smiled and pulled Pan into her embrace. There they stayed for a few minutes in each other's arms, even the trees fell silent to give them privacy.

Pan broke away after a moment. "We missed out on cake"

Marie frowned "People died and all you care about its that you didn't get cake?" Pan shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" Marie couldn't help but giggle as the boy helped her to stand.

"You're always hungry!' The two grinned at each other and laughed before Marie broke down into tears. Pan pulled her into his arms once again and, using his magic, got them back to her treehouse.

They stayed in each other's embrace till the next morning when Marie, for the first time, woke before him. She watched the rise and fall of his chest chastising herself for not asking how he saved her.

Slowly she dressed herself into her green and brown neverland outfit that Pan had made for her all those years ago, using her magic to make it her size. Gone were the days of dresses and Marie was determined to put the past behind her, after all, she was Pan's now.

Pan awoke and found the girl braiding her hair. He was happy to see her in the outfit he had made but he was uneasy at what it meant for the princess. She was giving up everything to stay by his side, she was choosing him. He felt almost guilty.

"If you look any longer, I shall charge you for admission" She stated confidently, turning around and pushing him back onto the bed, her hands over his eyes.

"Well I can't seem to help it princess" He smirked, flipping her over, her hands under his and above her head. "You're just so enchanting"

"You tease" She giggled, thinking it was once again another game that Pan was playing. She flipped him over and off the bed before racing to the camp below. "Catch me if you-"

She stopped as the sight before her made her stomach drop. The camp had been trashed, every tent burned and the lost boys missing.

Pan appeared beside her, analysing the damage, confused as to how he didn't feel it happening. "I know everything on this island, what the hell is going on?"

"I think I can answer that" Came a voice from the other side of camp. The voice revealed itself to be a man that clearly put the boy king on edge as Marie felt him move slightly more in front of her. "I made a deal with the prince, and now here we are, our final stand, papa"

Marie blanched. Pan had told her everything about his life and suddenly she was more afraid of the strange looking man than she ever was of Eduard. "Hullo Laddie" Growled Pan, his glare fixed on his son. "I think you have some things of mine"

"Them or the girl" Came the simple reply that Pan had been expecting because without hesitation he offered a counter deal.

"How about my boys for your life?" Pan waved his hand and the man flew back into a tree. In the distraction Pan urged Marie to flee, planting a single kiss on her lips.

She almost flew through the trees in her attempt to get away, finding herself a few feet away from the portal. Man after man was pouring through the gap and Marie felt herself gasp when Eduard's general stepped through with her two brothers in handcuffs.

"Tie these somewhere nearby, when the little princess comes for them, make sure you place the cuff on her wrist."

Marie backed away slowly and found herself at the edge of the island. The mermaid infested sea crashed against the sand, it was their way of saying "Keep away"

"Beautiful mermaids, I should like to make a deal!" Marie called out.

Meanwhile, Pan and his son rallied sly comments and insults back and forth until Pan caught sight of a figure in the trees. He smiled inwardly, proud of the boy for not getting caught.

"You want to know where your precious prince is don't you?" Smirked Pan.

"He's alive? Shame, I had hoped to make a deal, no matter"

"Let me guide you"

"You will do no such thing." Growled the imp. "But i'm sure your last lost boy is capable of the job, come out deary" He called to Felix. Pan nodded and Felix approached.

"Shall we make a move then dark one" Sassed the boy, taking his cue from Pan. The imp nodded and the two left.

"Oh by the way, if this is a trap, then your boys and your precious princess will be lost to you forever." Warned the man, giggling at his threat.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly and headed to Marie, using the ring he had given her as guidance. Instead he found men willingly walking into the sea, one by one being devoured by the mermaids.

Marie stood with her brothers on the shore, far away from the blood filled water. Her voice echoed towards him and for a split second he would have dropped to his knees and given his whole soul to the singing girl. He shook it off and approached slowly, watching her smile at the carnage before her.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" He smirked, sitting himself next to the girl. She stopped singing but somehow her song carried on.

"I asked the mermaids for the power of a siren, and in return I would give them enough bodies to feed them for a hundred years or so"

"Well that was……." Marie raised her brow in anticipation and the boy's stomach flipped. "Ingenious" He almost squeaked, managing to compose himself at the last second.

"What about rumplestiltskin and the boys?"

"I have no idea, Felix took Rumple to wherever they stashed the prince, as for the boys, they will be released once the prince is safe."

"Can we trust him?"

"Rumple?" The girl nodded slowly "My son is a lot of things but a deal breaker he is not."

"Hang on" Added Toulouse, pulling everyone's attention. "Your son?"

"I'm older than I look" Winked the boy king as Marie giggled.

Suddenly the sound of the lost boys cheering and whooping could be heard nearby and Pan called them all to him with a simple, sharp whistle.

They bounded through the bushes and past the entranced soldiers, straight into Pan in a rare group hug. They even included Marie. Toulouse and Berlioz took that as their cue to leave and started to shy away from the group.

"Wait!" Cried Marie "Where are you going?"

"To repair the mess you made" Grunted Toulouse. Berlioz hushed him but it was too late.

"What mess, I didn't do anything!"

"You made the choice Marie, you chose that boy over your responsibilities, your duty to your country. Eduard has had his eye on you for years, you could have prevented all this if you had just sucked it up and been his wife." Toulouse ranted, his voice increasing volume.

"This isn't my fault for choosing to be selfish, it's his for wanting to marry a child, he planned to kill me!"

"Well then at least our parents would still be safe!" Berlioz tried to separate the two but to no avail.

"You were happy enough to marry Evelynn off to our younger brother!"

"Of course, he was happy"

"So he's allowed to be happy but i'm not?!" Marie could feel her anger building behind her tears. Pan had seen this only once before and moved the lost boys out of the danger zone.

"It was your duty to protect Francoeur"

"I just wanted to be happy here! I wanted to be loved, not owned, is that too much to ask?! Someone who understands my knowledge and my power" The girl started to tremble and Pan just about managed to drag Berlioz to safety before she exploded.

The energy washed over neverland in an angered scream. When the sand and the dirt settled Marie was still stood in the same spot but her brother was gone. Berlioz went to approach the girl but Pan wordlessly held him back.

Finally Marie dropped to the ground, exhausted and unconsious after expelling all her energy across the island.

"Where's Toulouse?" Pan shook his head, Marie had done this only once before to a man who had trespassed on the island. In her anger and fear, she turned the man to dust with a huge burst of energy that knocked Pan off his feet. "Did she kill him?"

"Most likely, she turned the last guy into dust"

"Shes a monster" Gasped the man.

"No, she's incredible!" Defended Pan, running to Marie's side.

"A monster, she got her family massacred and now shes killed our brother, our future king, I never want to see her ever again."

"Then leave my land and never return" Glared the boy king. The man turned to leave as Pan gave him one final warning. "And if you ever return then I shall tell her of what you said, I will make her see that the only brothers she needs are right here."

The lost boys took their cue and stood with Pan, the princess resting peacefully in his arms.

"And then I'll let her kill you" Berlioz turned to glare at the boy.

"You speak as if you control her" Pan smirked.

"No, but i'm the only one that could hold her back." Pan bowed slightly, tilting his head. "Farewell your majesty, I think you'll enjoy being king, I know I do"

And with that, the group vanished, leaving the soon to be king to walk alone through the portal.


End file.
